


I Don’t Know If I Can Face It Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After the Phantom Thieves take down The Joker, the only Joker now left standing makes his move on Harley Quinn, who might be ready enough to move on that she's ready to accept this new Joker as hers. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you call yourself Joker?" Harley asked, staring at the bespectacled student in absolute confusion. "And what do you mean you're the dude with the jacket I almost took the head off of last week? You're so scrawny." There was something amiss here, even as Harley found herself shifting closer to the mysterious, black haired arrival, who had tracked her down with the utmost of ease after she went into hiding. The Joker had suffered such a complete and bizarre breakdown after a bunch of masked weirdos began to pay attention to him, but not masked weirdos like Harley was used to. These dressed up like a bunch of nerds doing theater and talked about stealing the hearts of the evil, a far cry from the spandex-clad, frowning figures she was used to dealing with, although in some ways even more potent, as they hit The Joker not on the physical level, but on the mental one.

There was no repairing The Joker's heart, of course. He simply had a break down so powerful that he did nothing to fight off the police swarming him. In the end, it had the same effect; he was shipped off to Arkham while all of his confused empire scattered to the wind, with Harley Quinn going underground in worry, expecting someone to come for her next, and she'd been sort of right. Although not quite as she really knew how to deal with.

"Sounds to me like you're trying to move in on his territory. He ain't even been gone a week yet, you've already got his name, and now you're here for his girl, too." Harley drew ever closer still. "But what are you gonna do to me if I don't wanna let go of Mister J so fast, huh?" Her hip cocked as she shifted about a little bit, placing her hands on the buckle of her very small red and blue shorts. "What if I wanna fight instead of fuck? You gonna force me?'

Joker kept his response brief and firm, as he motioned off to the corner. "You left your bat over there when you got up. If you wanted to fight me, you'd have it right now." A slow smile crept at the corner of his lips as he picked up on the cues the very unhinged but also very beautiful now-ex girlfriend of his last target put out there.

Even though he had the sense to grasp that fact going in, Joker was not ready for what Harley responded with as she flung herself at him, grabbing him tight and pressing her lips in against his. She'd heard all she needed to hear, and she moved quickly now to get what else she wanted out of him, grabbing at him and seizing tight hold. "Smart. I could use a smart guy," she said, pressing in against him with more kisses, an almost dizzying deluge of affection that bore down against Joker's face all over, her hands grabbing at his pants to try and get them out of the way, urgent and needy in the motions of something reckless. She wanted him all to herself and she wasn't afraid to go all out trying to get it, pushing bolder and hotter onward to get what she needed out of him.

Joker let it happen, his hands pushing at the jacket she wore to slip it off, ignoring the silly 'Daddy's Little Monster' shirt that made taking her seriously so difficult. He was eager to see where this went, the pretty blonde who had been sent running scared by his actions catching his interest in much the same way a lot of those closest to his targets turned out to be vital allies already, although here he mostly just wanted to bang the hot girlfriend of the guy he put behind bars. And he was going to get that chance now, it seemed.

Sinking down to her knees just as quickly as she had overwhelmed him with kisses, Harley tugged Joker's pants down, about to ask him if the uniform meant he was still in high school, only for her thoughts to instead focus in absolute glory on the cock she found herself faced with "I don't wanna say you're bigger than he is just because he's gone now, but... Holy shit." Harley found herself overwhelmed, grabbing hold of Joker's cock and doing the only sane and rational thing, which was to swallow it right down and get slobbering all over his fat dick. She couldn't help herself, whining hungrily as she pushed forward and just began to service him,k as sloppy and as hungry as she could muster. Harley didn't try to fight what she wanted out of him, didn't pretend this was anything decent or sensible, she just began to slurp on his big dick and accept that she could find something good here.

"If you're going to do that instead, I agree, don't bother telling me I'm bigger," Joker remarked, smiling as he watched her go. He knew she was a little unhinged, but he found himself dealing with plenty more than that now as she worked back and forth along his cock, choking on him a little bit in the pressure and madness of this situation. Joker didn't try to pull back from it or resist all of this pleasure, seeking instead to roll with it for all of the weirdness that came with it, even though there was plenty more weird for him to deal with as he got into a sexual relationship with Harley Quinn.

Needy eyes stared up in wordless, desperate pleading, and it took Joker a moment to realize what she wanted. As hard as she went at his cock and as hard as she threw herself into the vigor and madness of this situation, Harley wanted him to take over, and she didn't shy away from staring at him until he got the fucking point. His hands reached for her swaying and differently coloured pigtails, grabbing on to her handlebars and starting to rock her head faster along his cock, startled by the desires and how she expressed them through wordless pleas and mere eye contact, but Harley was proving herself quite the handful.

She outright laughed as she gagged on his dick, rocking forward with eager moans and noises that showed off a certain kind of playfulness that seemed more than a little bizarre, while also proving unbelievably hot in some kind of weird, fucked up way that Joker wasn't prepared to confront. Harley was a whole lot of trouble and red flags packed in a pair of tiny shorts and he was here to be taken for a ride by this insane girl, working her back and forth along his cock without a care now for anything but what he could get out of this situation, keeping her moving and tending to the pleasures he could get out of her eager mouth and a snug throat holding tight around his cock. Never before had taking down a target brought him anything quite this good.

Harley undid the buckle on her shorts and stuck a hand down them, rubbing at her pussy while Joker did all the legwork of actually fucking her face. She liked him more and more as he showed the initiative, especially once he wrapped her pigtails properly around his hands and really got to work at using her. As long as he could give her what she needed, and this big cock certainly spoke to an ability to do exactly that, Harley was going to be an extremely happy woman even without her old Puddin' to keep her company. This new, weirder Joker was proving a very capable replacement to all of that now.

Each powerful thrust forward made her a bit more eager, made her loosen up a bit more. Harley played with herself as she dripped some drool down her chin, happily slobbering all over the cock and getting playful with it, refusing to let things like needing to breathe get in the way of how much fun she could have. Fun was what all of this was about, after all, and she kept on with it right up until Joker decided he'd had his fill, and she felt herself utterly without warning or chance to brace herself as suddenly, a hot load of cum dumped down her throat, Joker's cock pulsating as he deposited his seed directly into her stomach without warning, and Harley wasn't sure if she was mad or elated at the sudden feelings and weirdness that followed. Probably some mix of both.

"Yeah that was pretty good," Harley whined, wiping the cum from her chin. "Kinda weird you know how to fuck a girl's mouth like that when you're standing there in a school uniform though. That's your actual school uniform right? Why you even all the way here in that?" She sighed, not letting him answer her question again as she reached his hand and tugged him off toward the bed. "Whatever, just fuck my tits and we'll call it even." Harley wasn't really in a mood to get answers, she was in a mood to get fucked.

Joker was quite happy with said mood, as Harley tugged him toward the bed, discarding her top in the process and exposing a pair of ripe tits with absolutely no evidence of a bra in sight. Instead, she simply lay down on her back and let Joker take charge, something he was more than happy to do as he climbed up onto her and settled his cock onto her chest, grabbing her tits and pressing them around his cock as he shifted comfortably into position, finding a good place to straddle her chest and take charge with this. Harley didn't seem like the immediately dominant sort, at least as far as being always on top. She'd deferred pretty hard in the oral already, and now she wanted him to do the honours of fucking her tits, and what a pair of tits they were to fuck.

Quick thrusts forward were the only answer. Joker felt a bit too fired up after the blowjob to try to play slow or patient at any of this. He just took to thrusting forward, getting all worked up and excited in the pace he had in mind now, letting the pleasure do all the talking and his hungers get away from him. Each push forward was a show of firm, confident motion, aggression and confidence driving him to get in there and really put his work in now, bare hands toying with her breasts and groping her, feeling her up while he took his pleasure from her body, and he wasn't particularly shy about going all out on her for it.

"You're really pent up, aren't you?" she asked, smiling bright as she looked up at him, eyes happily soaking in the way he looked at her. She was surprised by it; there was something soft in his eyes, underneath the obvious appreciation for her perfect body and how it was all offered up to him. He was looking at her like he really cared, and as much as Harley wished it wasn't the case, care wasn't something she was particularly used to in her life. But here it was, all wrapped up in the package of someone who seemed more charming and mysterious by the second as she leaned into his world.

All of the spit covering his cock made thrusting into her luscious tits all the easier. Joker had the easiest time in getting all out on her, thrusting on eagerly and hotly, desperation grabbing hold and simply refusing to stop. The smooth, sliding motion of his cock sinking into her cleavage felt so simple and so perfectly ingrained into his thoughts that she didn't know how to contain himself, simply pressing on without a care for anything but the molten excitement of losing all sense. There was just too much sensation here for any of that to matter, as wicked thrusts pressed on, as sensation burned stronger and throbbed with uncontrolled madness, a lust growing fiercer by the second and threatening to completely consume them both.

"At least you're appreciating my tits. The other Joker always just said I was fat whenever I tried to put these in his face, called me awful names. You're already a lot better than him." A morose edge backed up Harley's words as she looked up at Joker, trying to keep a big smile on as she met his attention.

"I think your tits are amazing," he groaned, thrusting on quicker in his confession and his excitement, coming closer and closer to losing himself as he gave up completely to this pleasure, opening up to a h to groan and a swell of excitement and ecstasy. Joker's cock erupted, spewing cum all over Harley's face as it lit up with glee, with something hot and excited. His words soaked in as she moaned for him, feeling herself succumb more and more to these feelings of need, to desires and hungers aching out of control. "I think you're amazing, Harley."

"You're really gonna make me cry when you're cumming on my face?" Harley asked, her smile growing as she gently eased him back. "Aw screw it. I wanna feel you fuck me now. Just get right on to it, show me you're the real Joker I need." This had gone from a pretty funny situation now to something that Harley found herself overwhelmed by, shifting as he pulled off of her, wiggling her way out of her shorts as her legs spread apart and she offered herself to him.

Joker didn't need to be told twice. He got himself nice and lined up as Harley bared her legs and her slick pussy, which begged for his cock after she stopped fingering herself to get her tits fucked. He could tell she needed this, and needed it bad, his cock guiding forward and easing its way toward her tight hole, ready to accept the firm invitation of her hunger and her lust now. Joker felt confident in his chances, in his desires, ready now to prove himself and to go all in on her. There was no holding back this exuberant advance, no controlling himself as he pounded on and lost himself to the pleasures awaiting him.

With a firm push forward, Joker sank into Harley, pressing steadily on and guiding his cock carefully into her, moans catching on her breath as he moved so patiently now. "Such a gentleman," she moaned, grabbing at his jacket as she looked up at him. "This is feeling weirder every second, but in a good way," she said, and Joker wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he was happy to lean into it, to keep up his pace as he worked his way deeper into Harley's pussy, which embraced his cock with a need and an excitement that had him eagerly pushing forward, thrusting harder and hotter into the embrace of a hole just begging for his attention. There was no control to this, no moment where anything seemed decent or controlled, sense spinning horribly out of control as everything Joker did felt like he was giving a little bit more into the madness of this whole situation.

It felt damn good though, the weirdness and the excitement of pleasure swelling up through him helped keep him moving, guided on to something so hot and so intense that he felt a bit dizzy trying to give in to it all. There was something weird and curious here, something he was eager to give in to as his hips kept on, as he thrust eagerly and readily into the embrace of a pussy just begging for his attention, gripping his cock snugly. His breath tightened, groans winding up as he pushed on, stronger and needier, pushing into this aching excitement and pleasure with little hesitation or worry. The pleasure got quickly to both of them, as he listened to the ways Harley expressed her pleasure, expressed her lusts. It was a lot, but Joker was ready to keep up the pace of all of this, no matter how nuts it was getting.

Throbbing pleasure made the room spin around both of them. Joker and Harley alike were overwhelmed by all of this raw sensation, grabbing needily at one another to try and hold on firm, to keep as much grip on the situation as they could muster, and the pleasure threatened to get out of control if this kept up. So many sensations all at once grabbing them, hitting them hard and leaving their heads dizzily struggling for sense and focus now. There was so much happening here and all of it proved so fierce and so hot, hands grabbing madly at body parts, Harley's breasts heaving from the force and vigor of his deep and reckless thrusts into her, everything spinning out of control and out of focus, pleasure threatening to unravel both of them if they let it.

And neither really wanted it to stop Harley held tighter onto Joker, moaning and thrashing under his touch, whining, "You gonna cum inside or am I gonna have to make you?" as her hips rocked and she found herself so oddly overwhelmed here, smiling up at Joker with a sense of warmth and comfort so odd and yet so comforting, all while her orgasm coursed through her and she gave herself completely up to this pleasure, to a bliss and a heat beyond all sense. Everything satisfying and hungry about this situation left her reeling, left Harley giving up harder and hotter by the second, feeling so excited and so relieved by this chance, by the pleasure and the hunger that built up within her, steadily mounting harder and hotter.

Ren couldn't resist the sudden tightness of Harley climaxing around his cock, and he gave her exactly what she wanted, groaning as he buried his cock into her and gave Harley exactly what she wanted, amid her winding cries and squeals of ecstasy, struggling and shuddering under pleasures too hot and too incredible for her to ever want them to stop. "Here you go," he groaned as his seed pumped deep into her, and in response Harley could only tug him down, pulling him on top of her as her legs went up in the air and she made a decision here and now to get what she needed. He gasped in excited pleasure, keeping up his pace of fucking her as she tugged him onto her and into a rougher, harder position atop her.

"Do it again," she moaned. "I wanna feel you knock me up and make me forget all about that other punk." Her hands held tighter onto him, but now no longer simply just to get what she wanted. No, Harley now held Joker close wanting him to not let go of her, seeking to hold him and his warmth as close up against her as she could, moans raging on out of control as she ached with something desperate and needy. "I wanna be yours now, and if you're gonna cum inside me, may as well go all out with it and put a baby in me, right?"

The way her voice shifted in nervous straddling of the line between certainty and confusion melted Joker a little bit as he thrust down into her, keeping up the pace as needed. Deep, rough, hard thrusts pushed onward with his eager indulgence, keeping up the pace of fucking Harley and tending to her as deeply and as firmly as he could .It was such a messy position here, but he found himself excited to give in to it, eager to tend to her and her desires as they spiraled out of control and she was most definitely not in the most sensible or focused of places right now. At the same time, he could tell she'd been hurt, needed someone who could treat her right, someone who wouldn't be a horrible prick to her, and Joker felt like he was just the man for the job, as he gave Harley everything she wanted, physically and emotionally.

"That other guy is gone now," he groaned, meeting her gaze and locking a smile on as he pushed onward, fucking her deeper and rougher again, eager to give her everything. "It's just us." There was so much happening here and Joker wasn't really prepared for any of it, but he wanted it so badly, thrusting on quicker, deeper, his steady indulgence leaving Harley a bit overwhelmed by all of this pleasure, but he was proud of that fact, able to throw such a beautiful woman off balance like this and really dig in to fuck her hard and deep. It was such a weird mess of a situation, but Joker was good at dealing with messes, even if this kind of heart stealing was a bit new to him. Every firm thrust proved confident and capable, ready to make the most of this situation and ready to give Harley the most thorough loving and indulging he could muster, through all the pleasure throbbing on, all the feelings and sensations threatening to get to be too much to bear. Sensations reached their boiling point again so abruptly that it almost left him dizzy, but he was happy to follow through with it.

Another flood of cum into Harley's sorely needy and aching pussy made her cry out hotly, happily, body trembling and whining as she gave herself completely up to these feelings, to an ecstasy and a heat beyond reason. They cried out one another's names in complete surrender now of whatever was about to take hold of them, bodies shivering and twisting in a rush of pulsing need, desire, sensations getting out of control and showing no signs of slowing down as everything focused in completely on a sense of pleasure beyond reason.

"Nuts how the right man for me is a student running around in a trench coat playing heist with his friends," Harley whined as she lay panting and ecstatic in the aftermath. “I've got all the weird luck.”

Joker responded, "It's a step up from a man with 'Damaged' tattooed on his forehead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Harley's new boytoy," was the first thing Joker heard upon waking up. The interruption of his sleep was quite the surprise for an umber of reasons, as Joker's senses came around to the feeling of a firm weight pressing down against him, and as his eyes opened, a redheaded woman clad in green--not green clothes, but simply in green--sat firmly atop him, his awareness of his surroundings coming just in time for Ren to feel the snag of vines press against his limbs, having been lying in wait and loosely draped over him for some time, waiting, holding, expecting. With Ren now helpless and held in place, he gasped out in surprise and heat, thrashing under the worry of being suddenly snagged and firmly held.

But he couldn't let his surprise show. Not as much as she wanted. "You must be 'Red'," Joker said, holding as firm and as confident as he could in these circumstances, which wasn't especially much. "Harley mentioned you'd probably drop in some time without warning." He held steady, not sure what she wanted yet or how she'd take it, but he felt ready to do what he could to keep a firm face.

"You can call me Ivy," she said. "Poison Ivy." She emphasized 'poison' in ways that reinforced to Joker just how much she was bad news, but she was bad news with luxurious red hair, gorgeous tits, and long legs pressing in firm against his hips as she sat atop him, and he had to admit, that was some pretty great bad news to get. "I've heard a lot about you, too. Enough for me to want to find out for myself."

"Find out what, exactly?" It wasn't easy to get a read on what was going on here and how he wanted to deal with all of it, he simply knew there was no real other way to make it work. He wasn't in a good place now, trying to feel his way around being pressed in hard against the bed by vines getting tighter and firmer still.

"Well, Harley's mostly just talked about your cock, so I think we'd best start there." More vines followed, tugging at his clothes. She stripped him easily out of what little he wore to bed, and she began to shift forward over him. Joker prepared for her to grab his cock and sit down on it, but she moved forward far too quickly for him to be able to rest on that comfort, body tightening up in surprise as Ivy pushed in, her bare pussy pressing firmly against his lips as she applied her weight down tight against him. "But first, you need to prove something else before I even consider touching it, no matter how big it is."

Joker stared up at the firm and controlling redhead sitting atop him, holding her gaze firm and wanting her to know exactly what he was ready for as he began to lick along her tight, ready pussy. Eating Ivy out seemed to be the order of business, and he didn't hesitate now in giving her that, in licking at her snug pussy pressed in tight against his eager lips, kissing and adoring her with only his tongue. He didn't have anything else to touch her with, and he had to make the most of what he could do, aware that was likely the point of this little 'challenge', living up to her demands with steady licks and a firm, resolute sense of being completely in over his head.

Ivy's fingers tightened in Joker's hair, tugging his face in even firmer. "Not bad. I tend to be very distrustful of any men Harley brings around." The word 'men' came out venomous and harsh. "You have a lot of work to go before I consider you to be worth anything more than mulch." The faint edge of laughter to her breaths left an uncertain sense of whether or not Ivy was joking, but it was quickly becoming clear she was a kind of dangerous where that could only matter so much.

Faster she worked against his face, grinding on his lips while his tongue continued to worship her with motions as firm and as hopeful as could be. Joker did his best to satisfy her, not knowing how far down this rabbit hole he'd end up going but eager to avoid finding out if that mulch comment was a joke. Tied up or not, he knew how to please a woman, and he worked to deliver all the satisfaction and all the pleasure he could to avoid the unfortunate fates hanging over his head. There was clumsy, uncertain worry to this situation, Joker not knowing quite the right angle of approach, but just trying to please above all else.

It was only when Ivy first moaned that Joker felt like he was getting anywhere, her body grinding back and forth, pressing on firm and grinding against his lips as she embraced the pleasure. He was doing well, but she wouldn't say it, content to leave him licking and proving himself without quite going as far as to let him know how much she was enjoying this. It was a better approach altogether if she just pursued this moment with unrepentant glee, wicked and vigorous in her means of pushing in against him, forcing him down deeper into her thrall and letting him learn what was expected of him. Ivy did a stellar job of holding back how much she enjoyed this, walking a hazy line and doing her best to leave him with no idea how far he was getting and how much she was giving in to him, deeper, weirder, wilder.

It didn't matter what was going on. He ate pussy like his life depended on it so that he never had to find out if it really did or not. Faster and hungrier he went, pushing on without much sense of control or composure, just doing what he had to do, his tongue lapping on greedily and drawing more sounds of approval from the crazed woman riding his face. Crazy had become almost normal to Joker now given that he'd stayed with Harley these past months, but this was another step entirely for him, as he just worked at Ivy's pleasure, blindly fumbling about and finding that there was nothing sensible about any of this.

In the end, it all came around to the same idea. The same heaving, throbbing, senseless mess of ecstasy, as Ivy crashed into orgasmic bliss and didn't feel herself able to care about anything else. "That feels so good," she groaned, voice rumbling hot and wild as she pulled off of him, spine arching back as her pussy dripped onto his chin and onto his chest, her orgasm involving plenty of heaving and writhing in the air, hands caressing along her body. It was a show of lust, a show of something that had Joker learning that there was no sane ending to any of this, as he felt the firm press of the lovely, luscious body return upon him, this time to his chest.

"Seems like you enjoyed it," Joker said, a smile returning to his lips.

"I did," Ivy sighed. "And I may have come on a bit fiercer than needed; you could probably eat a woman out just fine without the threat of violence, but I needed to be sure." Her hands pressed against his chest, a feeling slightly more calm and slightly more adoring, warmer but still coldly domineering as her vines continued to hold him there. "Harley says you're good to her. And she means it; not like the 'other' Joker was 'good' to her. I needed to see her with my own eyes to be sure. No black eyes. No make-up running from tears. You seem to actually be a decent man, and the standards are unfortunately not so high in our line of work."

"Can't say I'm the same kind of criminal as you," he shot back, feeling a bit bolder now as Ivy stopped being quite so harsh and quite so wicked.

"That's fine, I think we'll still get along." Ivy drew back further, rising up off of him, and Joker knew relief from her weight was only temporary, as Ivy got over his cock and took hold of it, finally paying attention to his shaft. To his big, rigid, aching shaft. "Harley wasn't over-selling you at all," she noted, a smile broadening across her lips. "I think I'm going to enjoy this even more, and you were no slouch with that tongue."

Still a bit hazily half asleep, Joker only fully shed the sluggish feelings and pressures of this situation to embrace something wild as in turn, the snug inner walls of Ivy's slick, tight pussy embraced his cock. Eager, hot groans followed as he felt the pleasure take him, and it was everything he could have hoped for. Everything warm, snug, and intimate held onto him, and he knew he wanted more of this, whatever the hell this was. Harley and Ivy had a complicated relationship, he'd heard a lot about it already and just rolled with everything about this mess, finding pleasure as he embraced the oddity of what was going on here and how this all just happened to him.

Ivy pushed down to the base of his cock and immediately, wickedly began to get something rolling, pushing up and down with a strength and a fervor that felt like horribly, utterly desperate. "I haven't had a cock this good in a very long time," she confessed, seeing Joker's dick as the perfect focal point to lose herself to, guided along to ride him and to give in to her desires, to pleasures firm and wicked and completely relentless. Her hips rolled and writhed, heaving atop the big dick and getting without any real patience right down to business. There was something to be said for going slow, but Ivy didn't want to hear it, hammering up and down his shaft with heavy and aggressive motions that felt like an exploration of utter madness.

But it felt so good. Squirming against the vines holding him in place, Joker felt the fitful pleasure get to be a stronger, hazier mess of too much to think through, his thought process stripped away by the continued pressures and weirdness of Ivy riding his dick. He just met her, and she decided to 'test him out' and go all out in riding him, pressure and aggression providing a lot of messy feelings at once that just wouldn't stop, and Joker didn't really feel prepared to deal with all of this, watching Ivy moving atop him so quickly, watching her breasts rise and fall as she rode him like a machine. She was spectacular and impressive, keeping Joker utterly hooked on giving in to her desires.

"Nice cock, but I think it would be even nicer if you came inside me," Ivy purred, gripping tighter against his chest as the vines pulled in tighter, holding him down firmer against the bed, making him grunt as the tightness became a bit harsher still, making for something weird, spectacular, fierce. "Knock me up like you did Harley. Come on Joker, show me all that cum." Her head rolled back, hands running up from her breasts toward her hair, ruffling it up and adding with sultry, quivering delight, "That's an order, by the way. Not a request."

There wasn't any way Joker was going to do anything that wasn't exactly what Ivy wanted, and he knew it. She was so firm and so powerful in the ways that she dominated him. Everything was direct and fierce, a wicked mess of pleasure that he felt like he just had to try and overcome as best he could, and it was easier said than done. The pleasure was so weird and abrupt, but it felt so good, and even if Joker didn't have vines holding him down so tightly he couldn't imagine wanting to do anything but give in, watching at her gorgeous body in motion and letting her dominate him however she damn well pleased. "I want to cum so bad, and if you're not going to pull up off of me, then yeah, I guess I'm going to cum inside." His hips bucked forward, heaving and aching and mercilessly letting everything go.

"Spoken like a man who wants to avoid the blame for impregnating me." But the words came soft and teasing; Ivy was having too much fun to care about it one way or another, riding on faster, rougher, making this situation hers until she was finally driving the pleasure to a peak as hot and as wild as she could have possibly hoped for. She threw herself headlong into this, moaning and thrashing about wildly, letting everything come into perfect focus and tear her asunder, her orgasm hitting sudden and fierce as she gave up to all of it without thought or hesitation, just succumbing blindly to bliss and need.

The tight, spasming bliss of a clenching pussy greedily pleading with his cock was too much for Joker to resist, as his hips bucked upward and he gave himself fully to these desires, craving pleasure as hard as he could get it and losing himself to the relief he felt tearing him asunder. His cock gushed into her waiting hole, pumping her with shot after shot of cum that provided Ivy with exactly what she wanted, and he felt like he'd done his part as a result, felt like he was losing too much ground and giving up all that Ivy could have asked from him. He was a fool for thinking that.

Ivy kept on bouncing atop his cock, proudly dominating the phantom thief with a stubborn intention of stopping nothing. "That was a nice load of cum, you're a machine. But I can get you to cum even harder than that, I just need to apply the right pressure to the right places."

Before Joker could even ask what she meant, the vine pushed into his ass. Like a tentacle, it drove itself into him, seeking out his prostate and starting to fuck him with careful motions designed to set him aflame. Joker yelled and hollered about, but more vines held his body down, suppressing even his fidgeting at Ivy laughed and kept up the wild pace of dominance and ferocity atop his lap, caring now only about making her mark on him.

"Ever have your ass fucked?" she taunted, caressing and fondling herself while she rode, her breath tightening up as she slammed down onto his cock in wild motions desperately seeking absolutely nothing resembling sense. "You have a very sensitive place in there, and it's just perfect for making you cum harder than you've ever cummed before. If this is news to you, you'll thank by the time I'm done milking it for every drop of cum I can wring from you."

Every hot, frenzied moan that forced itself from Joker's lips was another show of the desperate and hazy lust tearing through him, and he hadn't the slightest idea how to respond to what Ivy could do to him, the wicked power she held or the way that she proceeded to keep up her wicked game, inducing a mess of conflicting sensations and thoughts all driving him toward another messy orgasm again. He was under so much pressure here, and it genuinely felt incredible, better and hotter than anything he could have expected, with the vine fucking his ass and Ivy riding his lap like she was firmly in charge of everything. In so many ways she was, and she didn't spare him a moment of decency in using him like a plaything, showing off to Joker exactly what he was and how she would treat him.

All he could respond to that reality with was moans. Hot, frenzied, needy moans as eager and as wild as they could come, feeling the intense temptation and the swells of molten desire drive him closer and closer to a wild and fervid release that felt like it was beyond any sense of saving or stopping now. He was done for, abandoning sense for the same of giving completely in to his wildest needs and most hungry desires, Ivy awakening throbbing thrills and desires in him that needed to be expressed, rode out, indulged. He couldn't help himself now, carelessly throwing himself into the deep end and embracing the idea that there was simply no end to the depths of pleasure he could find here.

Having his ass fucked while Ivy took a ride on his cock was a pleasure with all new dimensions of wild fervor, and he couldn't help himself now as all of these messy pleasures pushed on stronger, weirder, senselessly inducing pleasures too hungry and hot for him to have any hope of dealing with. His cock twitched inside Ivy as she moaned, "Breed me just like you bred Harley, show me what you can do!" There was no hope for him. With messy, fervid grunts, Joker gave in completely.

Another hot, wild eruption of his cock, another mess of bucking and thrashing, another release into a gasping woman, as Ivy held him down firmly, her vine jamming back and forth wildly into his ass as she held him down with his cock buried deep inside her and let the flood of molten spunk he gushed into her set her off for her wild and unbelievable release. She howled and twisted and cackled in sweet ecstasy, loving the feelings of pure delight that came with his desperate need to please, and Ivy got everything she wanted as Joker's messy load filled her up and she came thrashing and wriggling about all over again.

"Such a good, considerate young man," Ivy moaned, fingers caressing along his bare chest, vines still holding him down and lodged in his ass. "I approve of you being Harley's new man. And of being something for me too; I simply haven't figured out what yet." She sucked down a hot, quivering breath. "I hadn't planned to come here and end up wanting you to impregnate me, but that's just how these things go." A wicked smile spread once more across her lips, and Ivy began to rock atop him again, insatiable and hardly finished at all, ready to test Joker's limits and see how far down she could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
